yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Nozomi
Personality Hinata is a girl of attitude, she thinks before act and is very social and lovely, she can tease people and make them angry very fast if she wants to. She have a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, in this group, she does partnership with Sayaka Mizuki, Chika Shino, Renata Figueira, Mizu Takara, Miyuki Hirasawa, Akane Tomoko, Akemi Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. She is very kind-hearted and humble with her fans. She sings very well. Backstory Hinata grew up in a small family consisting only with her brother and mother in the main family, in the maternal family, consists with her cousin, aunt and uncle. Hinata's mother doesn't have conditional problems and can pay whatever she wants, but Hinata wants to keep it in a secret. When she and Sayaka was little, they started doing music and singing lessons, with their childhood friend, Chika, they make a triplet group with the same name as the current group(Sugarcube Lolipop). When they started to study in Akademi High School, they make a campaign for more members, and then, the first formation was the unique one. Appearence Hinata have a long black hair horizontally cutted in the front, she have brown eyes and skinny eyebrows. She wears the default female uniform with 3/4 blueish dark gray socks and black shoes. Relationships Azure Nozomi Hinata have a good relationship with her mother, sometimes she thinks her mother is crazy and doesn't have a brain. Her mother have good financial and spend money with everything, Hinata was very worried with it. Sometimes, she confuses her own mother with her aunt with the fact they are identical twin sisters, this makes her dizzy. Ryou Nozomi Hinata thinks her adoptive brother is annoying but loves him from the bottom of her heart, he irritates her and sometimes she teases him with some girls they see in the street. She hates to see Ryou being bullyied, she protects him everytime when he needs her. Sayaka Mizuki Hinata and Sayaka are very close cousins since they was kids, they respects and tell secrets to one another. They seens more close when started to going to the same school and trains in an empty classroom with the girls of the group, Sayaka take good care of Hinata for being older than her. Sometimes, Hinata calls her "mom". Haruka Mizuki Hinata loves and supports her aunt and helps her with everything she needs. Sometimes she confuses her aunt with her mother because they are identical twins and starts to feel dizzy. She likes Haruka's visit and talk a lot with her. Aoi Mizuki Hinata loves her uncle, they play videogames and sometimes they talk about their lives and their familie's activities. Aoi is very loveable with her and treats her like a second daughter. Renata Figueira Hinata and Renata are best friends and have a crush on each other, sometimes they kiss one another when they are alone. Hinata are very clingy with her and demonstrates her love for Renata. Renata really loves her, giving little gifts to demonstrate it. Hinata puts all the presents in a box, she keeps it hidden. Renata is very jealous to Hinata, keeping her away from boys and other girls. Chika Shino Hinata and Chika are childhood friends and started the girl group with Sayaka. Hinata tease her because of her crush to Sayaka. They are very close and likes the company of each other, sometimes they write some songs for the group and have a strong friendship. Mizu Takara Hinata and Mizu are not very close but they respects each other and share their clothes and accessories. Sometimes when Hinata wants something short to wear, she asks to Mizu. They have a good relationship and partnership. Miyuki Hirasawa Hinata have a huge fear of Miyuki for being cold and quiet, she sometimes doesn't tease Miyuki because of her monstrous rage. Hinata helps Miyuki with the coreography when she doesn't know how to perform it, and in exchange, Miyuki helps Hinata with math homework. Akane Tomoko Hinata and Akane are close, they likes to joke about everything and everyone together, they help each other with letters from some songs and likes to practice alone with each other. Akane likes to tease her because of her climgy "friendship" with Renata. Akemi Tomoko Akemi likes to tease Hinata a lot, Hinata become angry very fast with her because of it and likes to spend time plotting against Akemi. Akemi loves to make Hinata and Renata kiss each other, sometimes succeeding, making Hinata very embarrassed and angry. Ae-Jeong Kim Hinata and Ae-Jeong was dating before the girl group was formed. Hinata used to love her and give gifts for her, the separation happened when Ae-Jeong was not having feelings for Hinata like she did, they was not talking and had a huge distance from each other. When the group was forming, Ae-Jeong and Hinata started to talking to each other again and now they are good friends and help each other, Ae-Jeong seens very jealous of Hinata when she become clingy with Renata. Ae-Jeong confessed to her and wants to become her girlfriend again, but Hinata rejected it and wants to be just friends with her, Ae-Jeong accepted it heartbroken. Gallery 3(2)Hinata Nozomi.png|Hinata with casual clothes Nozomi Family.png|Hinata with her mother and her adoptive brother Purple_Concert.png|Hinata with the other girls performing in Sugarcube Lolipop's concert Yandere_fsdfdgdsimulator_oc_by_yanderephotograps-daji3du.png|Hinata's portrait in game(by YANDERETSKUHI) 2nata.png|Hinata and Renata on a date ( dresses export ) Category:Homoflexible Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Drama Club Category:Buraza Town